Order of the Colossus
The Order of the Colossus is a militaristic Plague clan whose aim it is to continuously expand territory and recruit new fighters to aid their cause. They gained their name from their unusual lair choice: the massive skeletal remains of a creature that is believed to be a mutated Emperor, dubbed the Colossus. Lair Description There are old legends about when the Colossus was alive, as hard as it is to fathom such a time. Emperors on their own are a nightmare enough, but this one had the misfortune of falling into the Wyrmwound. It mutated and grew to an ever larger size- though thankfully due to the toxins of the Wyrmwound (along with the interference of the Plaguebringer herself, who knew that to allow such a terror to live would spell doom to the denizens of her realm and the world itself) the Colossus succumbed to illness and fell not too far from the lake. Its massive bones were soon picked clean by scavengers. Not long after that roots, vines, and other plants crept onto it as the ever shifting surface of the Scarred Wasteland pulled the bones downward. Now, the half-sunken bones of the Colossus are home to a clan of dragons. After much work, the clan cleared out the inside of the sheltered den created from the roof of roots and vines and settled inside. The interior is dimly lit, with only small patches of sunlight filtering through slight gaps in the tangles of plant matter above. At night, the lair glows a dim, sickly green due to patches of bioluminescent bacteria growing on the walls. The only entrance to the lair is in the side of the Colossus’ massive rib cage. All other gaps have been fortified, to keep the clan safe from invaders. Inside is a massive space that has been converted into barracks for the warriors of the clan. (It is not a coincidence that the barracks are the closest to the entrance- attackers will have to get through a clan full of dragons before they can steal from the hoard or hurt the nests.) Here the warriors rest, eat, and socialize with each other. Not far from the barracks are some smaller dens designed for the more senior warriors and for mated pairs of dragons. These have been hollowed out of the Colossus’ enormous leg bones. Each den with occupants is often decorated with small little trinkets. In the other direction past the barracks, the lair branches off into different passageways that were once the necks connecting to the many heads of the mutated Emperor. The skulls of the Colossus are now the most well protected chambers in the lair. The largest skull (which also happens to be the one in the middle) has been divided into two, with a thick wall of vines and roots separating the halves. The front half connected to the passageway is a sort of throne room for the clan’s leader. This is where all visitors (and prisoners) are received. The second half is the clan leader’s den. It is a bit more spacious than the rest of the lair’s dens, and certainly comfortable. Some of the other skulls have been converted into workshops and forges for the dragons in the clan with crafting-focused jobs. The hum of conversation and the clattering and banging of activity can almost always be heard from them. The final two skulls house the most important places in the lair. The first is the hoard. Inside, piles of shining treasure and gleaming gems lay, along with what has been collected when the clan goes out to gather items. There is always a guard posted right next to the entrance, to protect the hoard from thieves. Inside the second skull are the nesting grounds. Here, five nests filled with acid incubate eggs until they are ready to hatch. Guards are always on duty here as well, for the future of the clan lies within those walls. Clan Description The bones of the Colossus are an intimidating sight on the horizon to those who near the Wyrmwound. Upon approaching them, they are even more menacing. The enormous bones create ominous silhouettes at night, and when the whistles through them it sounds like moaning. Because of this, there are legends and stories of how the Colossus’ twisted spirit still resides within its bones... Torbjorn, however, had no time to believe in such ghost stories- unless they could be of use. The leader of the clan was open to anything that could be used as a tool- no matter how far fetched. However, it soon became apparent that reanimating the Colossus as a weapon would not be a viable option (as much Karl claimed it would be). It was too dangerous. And so, Torbjorn led his clan from the Rotrock Rim to the Wyrmwound with a new plan. With so many dragons pitching in, the remains of the Colossus were quickly converted into a massive lair, with plenty of space for the clan’s current members and extra room for future additions. It wasn’t long after that that rumors of a clan brave enough to not only approach the Colossus but carve a dwelling out of its corpse began to circulate through the neighboring clans. Such a clan must be strong and fierce indeed! All Torbjorn’s clan could do was embrace the reputation their new lair gave them. They began to call themselves the Order of the Colossus, claimed territory for themselves, and showed very little mercy to outsiders. (So little, in fact, that some of the neighboring clans whispered that the leader of the Order is not just a Guardian, but the vicious spirit of the Colossus reborn.) Despite the Order’s tough stance against other clans, there is a strong sense of camaraderie and friendship amongst the members. (Even Torbjorn himself is an amicable and just dragon once you get to know him.) Additionally, things are always busy in the clan. Be it from the warriors’ preparations for battle or from the workers- there’s never a dull moment. The Order is always eager to expand its borders and gain more territory so that it may better serve the Plaguebringer. The warriors are led by Herzog, the Pearlcatcher general. They have a reputation for being swift and efficient on the field of battle, and it is well earned. Not all dragons fear the Order of the Colossus, though: some flock to the power and shelter it can provide like Amaranth Moths to a flame. However, if one wants to join the Order, it’s not as simple as just asking to be let in. First, the candidates are taken to Torbjorn so he may consider them. If they plead their case well enough to him, they are permitted to take the Trials. (In reality, what the new dragons don’t know is that they’ve already been accepted into the Order. The Trials are what determines whether the candidates will remain with the Clan, or whether they’ll be trained in the arts of war before being exalted to serve the Plaguebringer.) The Trials are a set of tasks that make new dragons demonstrate their capabilities. The first is a simple duel between the candidate and a newer member of the Order (not any of the older members, for if the newbie was pitted against one of the senior warriors they would never have a chance). If the candidate wins, they move on to the second task. This one involves a dangerous trek close to the shore of the Wyrmwound itself, where all kinds of mutated horrors prowl. The new dragon must search for a particularly shaped stone on the shore. This tests the candidate’s tenacity. Should the dragon return with the stone, they continue to the third and final task. The final task is the most difficult of the three, and determines the new dragon’s ability to thrive in a clan so close to the pestilential Wyrmwound. They are exposed to a particular strain of disease, one that develops fast and dies just as quickly. If the dragon can survive the disease and build up an immunity to it all on their own, they are welcomed into the Order of the Colossus with open arms. If they take a turn for the worse, they are administered a cure that has been carefully brewed for this very strain of illness. If a dragon fails any three of the Trials, they are given a choice. They can either leave and come back at a later date to attempt the Trials again, or be trained to join the army of exalts. Neither choice is the “dishonorable” option, and dragons are not scorned for choosing one or the other. Either way, the Order will flourish, as it always has. Clan Members * [[Torbjorn (Order of the Colossus)|Torbjorn (clan leader)]] * [[Svetlana (Order of the Colossus)|Svetlana (clan leader)]] * Vannifor * Kholin * Magiries * Loftus * Sala * Oden * Carlos * Rheana * Stavarin * Orion * Aluvirsan * Aishling * Till * Vayle * Gourmand * Ezra * Ivanov * Metall * Lanford * Charna * Liesel * Charene * Shantal * Darkling * Seyra * Valrak * Marchosias * Comtesse * Alex * Walther * Karl * Luise * Thorne * Alistar * Ratha * Alenia * Shikran * Eria * Samael * Nuka * Lunacy * Thyra * Sobek * Kelp * Yautja * Harold * Ethna * Byssius * Ezras * Blight * Astraesus * Mosquito * Cybiac * Achaikos * Enyo * Kylar * Helenite * Tholric * Deneusk * Megeleus * Natali * Lothair * Norma * Thialle * Karambit * Richmond * Rhagoh * Thaumas * Venilia * Rhosyn * Quirina * Siefre * Herzog * Phoebe * Driscoll * Leviathan * Calana * Ilsa * Treva * Nekhbet * Nithya * Clodovea * Jadrev * Solange * Hieronymos * Griffin * Wilhelm * Wexler * Cassiopea * Asphodel * Thierry * Freddy * Evaristus * Orthosie * Zanica * Exino * Khadiga * Melvara * Viviane * Aerie * Korax * Freida * Gwayth * Mia * Vasiliy * Adagio * Heliotrope * Johann * Geb * Seraphina * Aeolius * Sachiel * Zillah * Jokull * Steropes * Elaine * Damia * Pestilentia * Vadim Trivia * Date joined: 13 October 2014 * Looking for allies and enemies! PM me if you're interested. Credits * Lair and Clan Descriptions were written by Skifter (#17457) Category:Plague Category:Ancient Lair